High intensity mixers commonly incorporate a mixing vessel having a rotary mixing element mounted near the bottom of the vessel and coupled by a suitable mechanism to a drive motor. Various means have been devised for removing the material from the vessel after mixing. These designs have included valved conduits connected to the bottom of the mixing vessel, means for tilting the vessel to pour the mixture therefrom and the use of a disconnectable coupling between the mixing element in the container and the drive motor. When using any of these prior art mixers, cleanup of the equipment can be difficult and time consuming and sterilization of the mixer can be particularly difficult if not impossible.